phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Coltrane
|image = Coltrane sitting on couch.jpg |caption = |gender = Male |Jobs = Guitarist, Summer Rocks teacher |friends = Jeremy Johnson Jeremy's unnamed drummer Jeremy and Coltrane's friend |loveinterests = Stacy Hirano |last = "Mandace" |title1 = Girlfriend |other1 = Stacy Hirano |age = Around 16 |hometown = Danville |pband = Bassist |band = Jeremy and the Incidentals |first = "The Best Lazy Day Ever" |voice = Corbin Bleu |image2 = Coltrane3.jpg |caption2 = Coltrane in "The Baljeatles" }} is a friend of Jeremy Johnson and a member of his band. Biography Coltrane is the bassist in his band, Jeremy and the Incidentals, and a love interest in Stacy Hirano. He, along with Jeremy and the band's unnamed drummer, performed at the Summer Festival, during which they were briefly transformed into a punk rock version of themselves by Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Ugly-inator. ("The Best Lazy Day Ever"). Coltrane was later seen watching Jeremy's TV commercial with him; he then changed the channel to see Candace on Phineas and Ferb's game show ("Let's Take a Quiz"). Coltrane is also an instructor at the "Summer Rocks!", a summer course that Baljeet was enrolled in ("The Baljeatles"). He went on with Jeremy and the band to a party held by Candace ("Candace Gets Busted"), He and Jeremy also meet another friend and a mysterious pizza deliver in "Mandace". Relationships Stacy Hirano Coltrane appears to have a love interest for Stacy. While performing "Do Nothing Day", they can be seen smiling at each other similar to Candace and Jeremy's way of smiling at each other during the song ("The Best Lazy Day Ever"). The two later formally introduced themselves to each othеr during the "Summer Rocks!" concert. They immediately show mutual attraction to each other, including dancing with each other during "Gimme a Grade" and holding hands afterwards. He also said he would teach her to play bass ("The Baljeatles"). He called her in "Candace Gets Busted". They were later seen dancing together on New Year's Eve ("Happy New Year!"). In 2013, Swampy mentioned on Twitter that they were a couplehttps://twitter.com/mmonogram/status/303988477433896961, this was confirmed by Coltrane himself in "Mandace". Jeremy Johnson He is great friends with Jeremy Johnson. He may be like what Stacy is to Candace, a best friend. He is seen watching TV with Jeremy ("Let's Take a Quiz") and talking with Jeremy during the "Summer Rocks!" concert ("The Baljeatles"). He is also seen at Jeremy's party ("De Plane! De Plane!"). Background Information *In "The Best Lazy Day Ever" and "Let's Take a Quiz", Coltrane wore a red hat, t-shirt and shorts. His character layout and appearance was changed in "The Baljeatles" so that he would look more like his voice actor, Corbin Bleu. However, in "Make Play", "Candace Gets Busted" and "Mandace", he switches back to his original outfit. *Corbin Bleu also was Ashley Tisdale's (who voices Candace) former movie co-star from the High School Musical series. *Coltrane may have been named for the jazz saxophonist John Coltrane. Appearances * "The Best Lazy Day Ever" * "De Plane! De Plane!" * "Let's Take a Quiz" * "The Baljeatles" * "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" * "Make Play" * "Candace Gets Busted" * "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" * "Happy New Year!" * "Mandace" References Category:C Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Stacy Hirano